


Toxic Valentine

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low (Band), Toxic Valentine- All Time Low Song
Genre: Absent Parents, Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Bad Boy Alex, Bad Boys, Barebacking, Black Out, Bottom Jack, Boys Kissing, Breaking and Entering, Casual Sex, Couch Sex, Crushes, Daddy Kink, Developing Friendships, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Excessive Drinking, Feelings, Feels, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gay Sex, Heavy Drinking, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, Late at Night, Laughter, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Bites, M/M, Male Friendship, Mentions Of Adultary, Mentions of alcoholism, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Pass out, Public Nudity, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Running, Running Away, Sex, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sloppy Makeouts, Song: Toxic Valentine, Stealing, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teen Crush, Theft, Top Alex, Underage Drinking, Vandalism, drunk makeout, hickey, petty crime, sleep on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Alex was a bad boy in every sense of the word, Jack's polar opposite. He was always getting into trouble with the school, the law and everyone in between. He lied and cheated, he stole and drank and smoked. He was essentially every parent's worst nightmare. He was also hot as hell and for some reason, he'd chosen Jack. What he'd chosen Jack for he wasn't quite sure but he did know that there was nothing he wouldn't do for the older boy.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Toxic Valentine

"Go on Jack."  
"I dunno..."  
"Come on! It'll be fun."  
"I don't think this is a good idea."  
"Aww, _please?_ For me?" He looked at Jack with those large puppy eyes and pouty lips and Jack sighed. He could never say no to Alex Gaskarth. " _Fine_."

He instantly broke out in a giant grin as Jack began to strip. He slowly peered down into the dark water. Before Jack had time to assess his next move he felt hands on the small of his back and he was falling headfirst into the water.

"Fuck!" He gasped as he resurfaced, the water was freezing. "Dick." He grumbled, splashing water at the shorter lad but he easily slid out of the way.

"Well? Your turn." Alex pretended to think for a moment.  
"No, I don't think I will."

Jack felt himself blush but before he could do more than feel like an idiot there was a loud bang and the sound of a door being wrenched open. "Hey! Get the fuck out of my pool you little shits!"

Alex immediately bolted over the fence, leaving Jack to scrabble out of the pool as fast as possible before grabbing his clothes and running after him completely naked.

Jack desperately pulled on his clothes as he ran, already breathless. He really wasn't cut out for this, he should probably start going to the gym or something.

After clearing three streets Jack followed Alex down a dark alleyway where he stood leant against the dirty wall laughing his ass off.

"That was not funny!" Jack gasped as he panted heavily. His hair was dripping water and his clothes were sticking to his skin where he hadn't had a chance to dry himself leaving him uncomfortable and slightly chafed.

Alex just sent him a cheeky grin and offered him the bottle of vodka they'd lifted from one of the twenty-four-hour stores earlier that night. _At least we didn't get caught this time._ Jack really shouldn't be surprised by his current state. This was just a normal night when hanging out with Alex Gaskarth.

Jack had always been a good kid. Never got into trouble at school, never lied, never got on the wrong side of the law. That was until he met Alex Gaskarth.

Alex was a bad boy in every sense of the word, Jack's polar opposite. He was always getting into trouble with the school, the law and everyone in between. He lied and cheated, he stole and drank and smoked. He was essentially every parent's worst nightmare. He was also hot as hell and for some reason, he'd chosen Jack. What he'd chosen Jack for he wasn't quite sure but he did know that there was nothing he wouldn't do for the older boy.

It could be argued that he was ruining Jack's life, but that depends on who you asked. His parents and friends would definitely agree. They regularly made it clear that they thought Jack was stumbling down a bad road that would end with him in serious trouble. His mother had brought herself to tears on multiple occasions yelling at him over skipping school or getting into trouble with the police. The problem was Jack just couldn't bring himself to care.

Jack ignored the burning sensation and fowl taste as he swallowed down the clear liquid before passing the bottle back. He did his best not to shiver in the cool breeze that blew through his soggy clothes and ruffled Alex's hair as he swallowed the vodka like it was water.

"Come on." He said, making his way back out onto the street.  
"Where are we going?" Jack asked through chattering teeth as he immediately began to follow.  
"Back to mine. You can dry off and borrow some clothes. I'm not walking around with you shivering and complaining all night."

Jack internally groaned. Alex lived on the other side of town so he had a fair walk before he would be warm and dry again.

"Won't your family be home?" His parents didn't really like Jack very much though he wasn't sure why.  
"Nah, Mom's on a business trip so Dad's out fucking that chick who owns the florists. He won't be back until the night before Mom gets home." Jack nodded but stayed quiet.

Alex's dad was an asshole and a functioning alcoholic whilst his mom was an absent workaholic who liked to wholeheartedly ignore the fact that her family was a trainwreck. The only way she knew how to show any affection was through buying expensive gifts and leaving large wads of cash behind for them when she was away. Ninety per cent of that got spent on booze.

Jack's parents may have been a pain in the neck most of the time but at least they actually cared.

They didn't really speak much on the walk back, passing the bottle back and forth as they shared what was left of the vodka. He knew he was going to hate himself in the morning but that was future Jack's problem.

Alex threw the empty bottle at the house they were walking past and it smashed loudly. The shards fell down over the lawn as a light in one of the second story rooms flicked on and a dog started barking.

The pair exchanged a look before pelting off down the street as fast as they could.

Once they'd rounded the corner and cut through a side street they slowed back down to a walk. Jack was fighting for breath once more, he really should be more used to this.

Alex began to laugh once more, his ecstasy shattering the silence of the sleepy suburban night.

"You know, when most people want a rush they go bungy jumping or something," Jack noted. Alex shoved him playfully as they made their way up the path to his porch. "Shut up. You enjoy it as much as I do."

Jack couldn't honestly say that he did. Mindless destruction had never been his idea of fun, but he was so gone on the caramel-haired boy that he'd do just about anything to keep him close.

They stumbled inside the house and Jack went straight upstairs to dry off. He knew the house like it was his own at this point so it wasn't difficult to navigate the bombsite that was Alex's bedroom and find what he needed. He instantly felt a lot better once he was warm and dry in a pair of Alex's sweatpants and a t-shirt.

He made his way back downstairs and found Alex searching through one of the kitchen cupboards.

"You want whisky or absinthe?" He asked, not bothering to turn and face Jack.

Since Jack was starting to really feel the effects of the vodka he wasn't sure either was really a good idea, not that he planned on voicing as much.

"Both." Alex laughed heartily, wobbling slightly where he stood.  
"I like your style, Jack." He turned around, a bottle in each hand, before bursting out laughing. "Jack your hair is fucked!" Jack just shrugged, following him into the kitchen.

_Not as fucked as yours will be when I'm down with you._ Drunk sex was a regular thing between the pair, well, all kinds of sex were. It was hot and a lot of fun but Jack was never too sure if it actually meant anything to the older lad.

They dropped down on the couch and Alex flicked on one of the music channels at random. They were showing a top twenty blink-182 songs which instantly made Jack smile. They both loved blink.

They sat drinking and talking about random shit until the words were an unintelligible slur and they were left with nothing else to do but make out. The sloppy kisses grew more and more heated until Alex was grinding down against Jack hard. It didn't take long for them both to be fully erect and straining against their jeans.

They fumbled with their clothes, eventually managing to both strip off completely as they kissed with an animalistic need.

Jack pulled Alex flush against him as he moaned into his mouth. He needed him more than oxygen. Alex had rapidly become his whole damn world and whatever this was that was going on between them Jack couldn't imagine life without it.

Alex pushed into him dry and he instantly winced at the stretch but he was too drunk for it to hurt too bad. That would be another problem for future Jack to deal with.

Alex began to thrust hard and fast, though the alcohol in his system made the movements erratic and uneven. It gave the impression that Alex was messy and unpractised but Jack knew first hand that that was far from the truth.

He began shifting his angle as Jack lay moaning beneath him until he finally found Jack's prostate causing a loud choked gasp. "There you are." He smirked down at Jack and he immediately bit his lip. That smirk always promised filthy things.

He began sucking at Jack's neck, teeth grazing the sensitive skin as he started his onslaught of Jack's prostate, colliding full force with every thrust.

All too soon Jack could feel the heat beginning to build in the pit of his stomach. He could already tell this one was going to be intense. "Fuck 'm close." He mumbled causing Alex to pull back and smirk down at him.

He reached between them and began working Jack's cock. "Go on gorgeous, cum for me. You always look so sexy when you're blowing your load, jaw slack as you coat your stomach. So overwhelmed with the pleasure only my cock can provide." Jack's eyes rolled as he moaned, Alex's words going straight to his throbbing erection. "Come on Slut. Cum for Daddy."

Jack released a small high pitched 'uh' noise as Alex's grip tightened at the same time he hit his prostate and that was enough to have him releasing all over himself, his body spasming as wave after wave of pleasure rushed his system.

Alex groaned in approval as he too found his release, hips snapping hard as he came deep inside Jack.

He pulled out and collapsed against Jack, unbothered by the mess between them. Jack could already feel his consciousness starting to slip away from him as the exhaustion kicked. "That was hot." He mumbled through as a yawn as he fought hard to stay awake.  
"Mmph," Alex grunted into his neck. He felt him press a soft kiss to the skin there before nuzzling close.

Jack's eyes slipped shut as Alex went limp above him and they both were soon fast asleep, a sticky tangle of limbs on the lumpy grey couch.


End file.
